


Frozen

by Neyah444



Series: Camelot Drabbles [10]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Separations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-23
Updated: 2012-05-23
Packaged: 2017-11-05 21:37:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/411265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neyah444/pseuds/Neyah444
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Her eyes were shining though she had promised herself she’d be strong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Frozen

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for Camelot Drabble prompt #07: Family.
> 
> Betaed by [jelazakazone](http://archiveofourown.org/users/jelazakazone/)

"Where will you go?" Hunith asked, grabbing the bag in which she packed what little food she could gather on such short notice.

"I’ve no idea, and better you don’t know either." He kissed her one last time, and walked out the door. 

"Will I ever see you again?" Her eyes were shining though she had promised herself she’d be strong. She had known this day would come.

"We cannot truly know the answer." Balinor stopped to look back to memorize her face. His heart froze in that moment but his feet carried him forward on his journey to nowhere.

**Author's Note:**

> [Find this story on LJ](http://neyah444.livejournal.com/12319.html)


End file.
